wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Remnants of Solitude
Overpowered, I think. I just think the entire thing is NCF and overpowed. You should tone it back a lot. It is unrealistic and god-modded. In fact, this abomination should just be purged. TheBurningPrincess (talk) 20:12, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :You think it's overpowered. Thank you for that dazzling contribution to the sum of all opinions ever cast.--XXxMyChemicalAstartesxXx (talk) 20:18, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Just some of the NCF things in your page. Some issues I see which are NCF are: "An array of stacked quantum computers using Warp funneled optical-laser processing to run algorithms faster than light: a computer that derives answers before there are even questions." - How is that possible. "Breakthroughs in hypercube technology make the access of even more dimensions possible: the tesseract is upgraded to a hexeract" - Are you tying to one-up the Nercons? "On site scientists link the Bio-AI with the Quantum Stack’s Warp processing, creating a precognitive hivemind that improves project efficiency by 825%." - how are they precognitive without being psykers? "A comprehensive library of Standard Template Constructs (including an STC capable of producing any other STC)" - STCs are very rare and the AdMech only finds bits of one once in a wile. "Because the conventional scale based on the Greek letter designations fails to adequately convey his power level, his classification is Zeml'ja from the Sanskrit alphabet, representing a 25.55x1067 increase from the top tier of Alpha Plus." - very overpowed "He wears a suit comprised of the captured energy of pulsars woven in place by quantum foam strands: this contains the enneract level hypercube which contains the captured Chaos God Malice, whom Naswar has enslaved to draw additional power." -m What in the Chaos God's name?! "For melee combat purposes, the Peshmerga wield Ancestroscythes, radiant blades of chrono-impossiforce that cut so deep that the victim's entire bloodline feels it. Obviously, this is especially crippling against Space Marines, who share geneseed. A successful attack with an " - This is giving an unfair advantage. "Every Peshmerga, man or woman was previously a human being, rebuilt cell by cell and integrated with advanced cybernetics reverse engineered from Eldar schematics surreptitiously copied from the Black Library’s archives by their contact, Lazarus Stygian (schematics that no contemporary Eldar could ever understand)." - I think Elder tech is NCF "All in all, the people of the galaxy are destined to learn that the Peshmerga are the true elite soldiers, for each one of them is the equal of an entire Battle Company of Space Marines." - Do you know that is silly? "The Office of Intelligence agents employed by the Remnants of Solitude, known as the Vrykolakas, are absolutely the best trained and best equipped infiltrators, assassins, and saboteurs in the galaxy, bar none. They look at the Temples of the Officio Assassinorum (whom they have infiltrated at every level) with the same kind of paternalistic amusement that a caregiver of the mentally ill would regard their charges attempts at finger painting." - No, just no. "The Vrykolakas are perfect social chameleons, able to assume any personality at the drop of a hat, and download skills and personality traits necessary to maintain the deception from the hive mind. Their resemblance to chameleons extends to the physical and karmic levels, as they can alter their appearances and auras (which serves to conceal them from psykers)." - How in Terra's name. If you removed all of those or made them a lot less overpowered, you are a very small step to making it work on this wiki. You can make that choice. --TheBurningPrincess (talk) 21:02, May 21, 2016 (UTC)